Canon
This is the canon for TAL2. So it is written. History Age of Genesis The world was created after the destruction of another. Due to the spontaneity of genesis, much of the power of creation was used in excess. This excess power would eventually manifest in various forms, ranging from creatures to minerals to a great deal of other objects. To rule over the land, two Gods were made into existence; Oda the God of Order, and Ausër the God of Chaos. While Oda tried to keep the world in balance, where a continuous cycle was maintained for everything. Ausër on the other hand, wished to bring the world into disarray, where war and bloodshed plagued the Earth. So it was that these two Gods often came to a disagreement on how the world should be run, but it would take several ages before one of the Gods finally acted out against the other. The Fallen Age Surprisingly, while many historians say that it was Ausër who plunged the land into what is known as the Fallen Age, it was actually Oda who started this time of bloodshed and misery. Going against his nature, Oda believed that if true Order could only be achieved if disorder was vanquished by force. And so it was, that Oda appeared in the Realm of Chaos to do battle with the God of Disorder. Enraged, the God of Chaos fell upon his fellow Deity with a fury far greater than Oda had anticipated. So while Oda had intended to slay Ausër in the Realm of Chaos, the other God forced him back to the surface of the world; which was ravaged with conflict as disorder reigned supreme and the Gods did battle. For seven years the Gods fought long and hard, before they both landed a fatal blow upon one another. Their bodies divided into multiple shards, which scattered all across the world. These shards would eventually become the Gods that have been worshiped throughout the King's Age. The Tribal Age After their fragmentation, the world was thrown into a barbaric state, where tribes of various races fought against one another for dominance. Many races began to join forces to create huge tribes and empires to rule the land, but war was an inevitability. For one hundred years the world was plagued with grief and bloodshed, and it seemed that peace and order would never become a reality. Not until the Coming of the King. The King's Age As the Tribal Age raged on, a young female woman met a being of sheer brilliance. His eyes were like stars, and his skin was a brilliant white, and wings of pure gold sprouted from his back. The woman fell in love at first sight, and the mysterious man likewise. Together, they had a single child; known today as the King. This King is marked as the first known Sentinel, and was stronger than a full grown man by the age of twelve. In his early years as an adult, the King created the first known superpower, known simply as the Kingdom. In the Kingdom, all races were equal. Men, Elves, Dwarphs, and all other races could live in harmony and without the risk of violence, which appealed to a great number of each race. Facts Things to Work On This is a list of things to think about and/or expand upon *The name of the world (its not going to be Totalawesomeland anymore, the setting has evolved far too much) *The sources of magic *Races